1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable or movable cabinets and in particular to an improved hand grip assembly for use in connection with movable cabinets such as automatic washing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Movable appliances such as automatic washing machines and dishwashers, are provided with casters for moving the appliance from its storage place over to a household sink wherein the appliance may be hooked up to the pressurized tap water faucet for operation of the appliance. Upon completion of the operation the appliance is disconnected from the faucet and returned to its place of storage. It is highly desirable, that the movement of the appliance be made as easy as possible with a minimum of physical effort needed to accomplish the task. Movable appliances are generally square in shape and rather cumbersome to maneuver. They are fairly heavy and difficult to grip as there are no surfaces available for a person to get a good firm clasp. Moreover, in many cases it is desirable to lift the front of the appliance during its movement in order to assist it over rugs, mats, door jambs and the like. To help solve the above-mentioned problems with moving an appliance, handles have heretofore been provided on appliances. These various handle structural arrangements help, however, they do not minimize the amount of physical force and manual effort required for positive control when moving the appliance. Most prior art handles extend or protrude from the cabinet and they do not allow a person's hands to be positioned in the most natural and efficient manner as to control the combined directional, lateral, and vertical movements of the appliance.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved hand grip assembly for movable cabinets, such as appliances, and in particular portable automatic washing machines wherein the movable cabinet is more easily manually moved from one place to another.